Wedding Day
by Fire's Dew
Summary: My sequel to 'A Love so Strong.' I hope ya like it!! ^_-!


Hi! This is a sequel to my previous story 'A Love so Strong.'   
I Hope you like it!  
  
I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne, I don't own it, and   
I never will.   
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Wedding Day  
  
  
  
Merle glanced at the big wooden clock at the end of the hall   
impatiently. 'If Lord Van doesn't get out of there soon I will   
drag him out!'   
She thought furiously, her tail beginning to grow every second.   
Not being able to contain herself any more Merle walked up to the door   
and banged on it. "GET OUT NOW LORD VAN!" She screamed.   
"Coming, Coming!" Came a muffled voice inside.   
Merle opened the door in a burst of impatience and gaped at the sight.  
'Oh. My. Gosh.' Merle thought looking at the clothes thrown all   
over the floor, bed unmade, papers and various other little   
objects strewn all over the room, with a certain Lord Van in the   
midst of it all trying on different clothes.   
"Quick Merle, does this match?"   
Merle looked at her king; he was dressed elegantly in a suit   
made out of leather with gold buttons, fancy boots, dark brown gloves,   
and his hair in the usual messy form. "Lord Van. You. Look. Great.   
WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS?" She screeched   
motioning at the watch. Van took one glance at it and his eyes widened   
tenfold. Without bothering to respond he shot out the door,   
leaving behind an exasperated cat-girl a the messiest room in Gaea.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van stood in front of a large crowd,   
most of the inhabitants of Gaea were watching there king,   
their majestic king who saved them,   
stand very nervously in front of them.   
'I can't believe this is happening.'   
He thought watching the door. The wedding march came in tune and   
several pairs of bridesmaids came out, with a flower-girl throwing   
flowers out with a wide grin on her face. Allen, his best man,   
was standing near him. "Steady Van." He warned with humor in his voice   
as Van watched the bride come in though the doors,   
being lead by her father. "Wow." Came a breathless reply of Van who   
watched his bride. She was covered in white veils and was wearing a   
beautiful gown made of silk that showed her figure.   
In her hands was a banquet of wild fire lilies.   
Standing in front of the priest Van sent a glance at his bride.   
"I love you." He mouthed.   
{The ceremony is very long because it's the king getting married so,   
I'll skip to the end.}   
"Do you, Van Fanel of Fanalia agree to marry Hitomi Kanzaki of the   
Mystic Moon?" Van grinned, "I do." He said without hesitation.   
The priest turned to Hitomi and repeated the question. "I do."   
She replied softly. The priest smiled, "And now with the power   
vested in me by the church of Christ I pronounce you man and wife.   
You may kiss the bride."   
Van smiled at the last words and lifted the veil,   
memorizing the moment, "I love you." He said,   
Hitomi smiled back, her green eyes twinkling, "I love you too."   
"JUST KISS ALREADY!" A very familiar voice of a cat-girl yelled.   
Van and Hitomi laughed, Van suddenly swooped down and kissed Hitomi,   
leaving her breathless.   
"I present to you, King and Queen of Fanalia!"   
The priest roared as the masses cheered for their King and new Queen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi throw her banquet high in the air, crowds of woman   
reached to take it when they suddenly realized that the   
banquet hadn't come back down. "Got it!" Millerna yelled leaning   
off a balcony with the banquet in her hand.   
The people laughed except for most of the woman who had been piled   
trying to reach it.   
"Time for the Garter!" Someone yelled.   
Van blushed as he lifted the skirt and pulled down the garter,   
throwing it behind him quickly.   
The Garter flew though the air and fell in the glass of wine   
Allan was holding.   
"Uh...does that count?" He asked looking at it with surprise and   
wiping off the wine that splashed at him.   
"Look's like Millerna and Allen might be getting together."   
Hitomi said to Van. "Do you want to get out of here?"   
He asked grinning as the guest were thoroughly enjoying themselves.   
Hitomi glanced around. "I don't think we'll be missed." She said.   
Van took her hand and they sneaked out of the ballroom together.   
Allen smiled at their direction.   
"Good Luck to the New Couple!" He yelled thrusting his glass in   
the air.  
Everyone cheered and raised their glasses celebrating the new couple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Was it good? Okay? Terrible?   
Please review for me, and thanx for reading!  



End file.
